


An Unexpected Visitor

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Alien AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

Any normal boy has been fascinated with aliens at least once in his life, and Blaine was no exception to the rule. In fact, he had never lost interest in them. As a child, aliens were an interesting topic that Blaine could use to escape his bibulous father whenever he needed to. He often immersed himself into different articles and books and focused on all the minuscule details that fascinated and obfuscated him.

One night while sitting outside on his lawn looking up at the stars, he noticed a bright flash of light in the sky that was not indigenous to that region of the sky. Was it a new star, a planet, or maybe even a new macrocosm? Slowly the light began to move, so Blaine decided it couldn't have been any of those things. None of his choices moved that fast. It must have been an airplane. Blaine watched the light move and it seemed as though it was going faster and looked bigger. It couldn't be coming near him? Could it? It was! The light was growing larger and whatever it was, was coming straight at him. His eyes widened and he jumped back as the strange piece of metal landed onto his backyard. He couldn't believe his eyes as he surveyed the large chunk of space junk. It couldn't be what he thought it was? No, it was just his head playing games with him. He had obviously fallen asleep reading another alien journal. This was just another one of his dreams, with the same UFO that always made an appearance in his subconscious. He closed his eyes and pinched his arm and prayed that the UFO would be gone, but when he opened his eyes it wasn't gone and the door was opening. Blaine panicked and jumped behind the lawn chair. Smoke billowed out from the spacecraft and something stepped out. He assumed that it was an alien, but it was nothing like he had studied. The alien looked like a human, except for the two antenna sticking out of its head and the old glimmer that their skin held.

"I am here to apprise a message in the human tongue." the alien said loudly. Blaine peeked out from behind the chair. "There is no need to be afraid. I have no intentions of harming you." they replied. Blaine walked out and stood in front of the alien. "Hello fellow human, I have a message for you. Please accept this lexicon of my native language. Your words are confusing and frankly, hard for me to speak with." the alien said as he handed over a small handheld device. Blaine, still a bit apprehensive about the situation, took the device. The alien started making a series of clicks and other noises that resembled the sound of a dolphin and then a message popped up on the screen of the device. Blaine clicked it and it read,

Fellow human whom I have now just met, first of all I am sorry for crash landing on your green surface which I suppose you people call a lawn. My name is Kurt and I am from the planet, Hubitrium. Sadly, I am the last of my kind. My planet operates on a system of paternalism, which proved to be successful for a while, but not anymore. The rest of my family was killed in a battle of complete melee. I was only protected because of my father's aegis. I now come to you to ask for help. I must blend in with your people and learn a new life. Will you please help me?

Blaine was astounded. Everything he had studied and believed in was wrong, but now he had a chance to learn the truth. He didn't know if it was the inner geek in him that loved aliens pushing him to do this or strange attraction he had to this new, beautiful, male, lifeform. Finding a male human who would talk to him was a challenge, and now, there was a beautiful alien guy asking him to help her. He couldn't say no. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Umm, Kurt? I would love to help you." he said with a white-toothed smile on his face. He smiled, leaned in and placed a kiss onto his cheek. The warmth his kiss was something he had been looking for all of his life. He had made up his mind. This alien came here for a reason and now he knew why.

He was the love of his life...


End file.
